That Fateful New Years Reunion
by mountainman110
Summary: It's 1999, 17 years after they graduated High school (yes i shifted timelines slightly). Eric had come back from Africa changed in 1985. Most of the basement gang hasn't spoken since 1987 and were living their own lives. What will happen when Kitty brings them all together for New Years Eve 1999. Unexpected surprises and twists. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Reunion

_This story takes on a couple points: What if the characters didn't graduate high school until 1982?, what would their lives look like Secondly, What did their lives look like and what would happen when Kitty brought them all together for New Years Eve 1999 as she had an announcement for all of them and what would happen in the years following. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own that 70s show and any similarities to other stories are purely coincidental_

**Chapter 1. The beginning of the reunion**

New Years Eve 1999. 7:50 AM. It was yet another day in Point Place, the town had grown some since the gang graduated 17 years ago, going from a small town of 250 people to a town of 2,000. Through all these changes, it looked exactly as it had when Eric Forman left here in 1983, only to return from Africa, a changed man in 1985.

Eric bought the old Pinicotti house in 1987 when Bob and Midge were both admitted to a nursing home and had expanded the house a dozen times.

But today, Eric stood over the coffee pot thinking back to his old pals and the age old basement. Even into the early 80s, the gang was always there. It wasn't until Eric left in 1983 that things changed. The thought of going to Africa was enough to send shivers down Eric's spine as he saw things that so few people have even seen. His father understood what had happen the moment he and Eric locked eyes when Eric returned in the spring of 1985. 'But' Eric thought, '1985 and '86 didn't turn out all that bad'. He smiled as he got his coffee and went into the living room. Upon entering the living room, he was greeted by a familiar sound. It was the sound of an older woman arguing with a pre-teen about who knows what.

Eric's gaze then looked to the couch, where his gaze caught his young son playing with a figure in his hand, one of Eric's old GI Joes.

Eric smiled to himself as he went back into the kitchen to get his newspaper, thinking 'Man, I really do have it all.' He let a chuckle escape as he remembered when he thought he needed out of point place.

Chicago 8:00AM. Steven sighed as he got off the phone at Chicago's O'Hare Airport. He turned and picked up the luggage he and his crew had brought with them on put it on the cart and hopped on as it drove away. Inside his Zen shell, Hyde was nervous to see who was going to be at that New Years Eve party. 'I'm only going to this party because Ms. Forman had asked me to' Steven reminded himself, approaching the bus ticket counter, 'I'm there for her, so I doubt everyone will make it' he thought. His mind then wandered off to memories of the old basement gang. He was interrupted by a small voice "Daddy, when do we get on the bus?". Hyde looked down at the little girl and replied "Soon, but you gotta let me go get the tickets, Kelsey.. I mean Katie". Hyde smiled as he watched her get off the cart to allow him out.

Hyde approached the bus ticket center as he said "I'm here for the 4 tickets for the Hyde Family to Point Place ,Wisconsin". The lady at the counter smiled and handed him the tickets as he signed the release form. "Thank You much Ma'am" Hyde said, turning back to his family showing them the tickets.

Point Place 9:15AM. A small cab pulled up in front of the Forman house. The man and his wife paid the driver as their kids ran up the driveway. Fez turned and watched his kids run up towards the house, feeling nervous as he grabbed the luggage and walked towards the house. He smiled as he reached the end of the driveway, seeing that old sliding door with the cheese grater lights. Fez's kids were playing basketball by the time he reached the door.

Sliding the door open, he was greeted by an all too familiar voice, "Fez, oh goodness it is you Fez" the voice said. Fez looked up and smiled as he saw standing in the kitchen, cooking her famous brownies. Fez walked up and hugged Kitty "How are you Ms. Kitty?" he asked. Kitty smiled and replied "Great Fez, how would you like a brownie?" Kitty had to laugh at his reaction reminded her of the old Fez as he acted like a little kid, clapping his hands and gladly accepting multiple brownies. 'I'm glad some things never change' Kitty thought to herself smiling.

Just then, Kitty heard the sliding door open again, allowing Fez's wife and kids to enter. Kitty struggled to catch her breath as she realized who she was. "Donna, is that really you?" she exhaled. Donna couldn't help but smile. She walked over and hugged Kitty. "Yes, Mrs. Forman, it is me. And I have some people you want to meet" Donna said, motioning her kids towards her.

"This is Lucille (Lucy) Belle" she said pointing to the oldest child. "And this is Ricardo" she said pointing to a little boy eagerly eating a brownie, almost an exact replica of a young Fez. Kitty's eyes began to well up as she offered the kids more brownies "Oh Donna, they are precious they are the perfect mix of you and Fez" Kitty said, hugging Donna. "I know" Donna said, memories beginning to flood back

Eric Forman's house 10:00am. Eric was sitting alone in his shop/workroom grading papers. The fighting had disappeared as his pre-teen daughter had gone back to her room to do laundry, his son was in the living room playing _Legend of Zelda _on his Nintendo 64, and his wife was in the backyard on the swing thinking. Eric put down the papers and just admired her simple beauty. Eric decided to take a break from grading papers and went to the backyard, towards his wife. "Hi dear, penny for your thoughts?" he said with a grin as he sat down on the swing next to her. "Hi", she said as his words had interrupted her thoughts. "Oh it's nothing, just how I'm going to handle Brie the next time she wants to wear that short skirt" she said, looking half defeated. "Look Jackie" Eric said, taking her hand in his, "Brie is going to be a teenager, she's not the cute little princess she was a few years ago. " gazing into her eyes, he continued "She still going to be our little princess, but now she is going to be that rebellious, smart-mouth princess". Jackie couldn't help but giggle at his last comment, as it brought back memories of Red yelling at Eric. She gazed into Eric's eyes, saying "You always seem to know what to say Eric" she smiled as she gripped his hand tighter. She then gazed at him again, asking "Oh Eric, how is a girl like me, lucky enough to have met and married a guy like you.?" ,As she leaned over and gave him a kiss. He smiled and replied "I was just about to ask how a guy like me is lucky enough to have someone like you". He leaned in and gave her a reply kiss. After a few moments, Jackie said "Hey, you wanna grab the kids and go to your Mom's house? I think I heard Fez come in". She glanced at him and saw excitement in his eyes as he replied "Sure why not, why don't you head over and Brie and Tommy and I will catch up?". "OK, see you there" she said as she leaned in and kissed Eric once more.

Watching her walk away, Eric couldn't help but think, "Dang, I really am a blessed man"

_Please review this. I already have 8 chapters written, but I will change them per reviews_


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Looks & Old Memories

_Thank you for any reviews on my previous chapter. I do not own that 70s Show, nor any other entities named_

_What happens when the rest of the gang shows up? And Who is Hyde's Family? read on to find out_

**Chapter 2: Awkward looks and old memories**

Between Eric and the Forman's house 10:30AM.Jackie had gotten dressed in her best casual outfit and headed over to the Forman's. "I still can't believe I'm Kitty's daughter-in-law" she thought smiling. Even after she married Eric, she still came over at least once a day most of the time. Jackie was excited to see Fez. Her and Eric hadn't seen Fez since he left in 1986 when her got an offer as a backup singer for Eric Carmen. Jackie then wondered 'What ever became of Donna" she thought remembering the last thing she had heard about her. In the last contact she had with Donna was also 1986, Donna had just broken off her engagement with Randy, and said she was attending Oregon State in the fall, majoring in Political Science and Marketing. Kitty had seemed so disappointed when she told Jackie that she hadn't been able to get in contact with Donna. "Man I really hope Donna is here" Jackie thought as she reached the sliding door.

Inside the house, Kitty and Donna were sitting on the couch, watching Fez, Lucy, and Ricardo happily playing Mario Kart, Fez being his normal self, lucy and ricardo joining in. "So how come Fez didn't tell me you guys were married" Kitty said, interrupting her thoughts. Donna looked at Kitty, worried of how to put it to her. After thinking for a second, she replied "Probably because of the circumstances surrounding why we got married". Kitty looked at her with a questioning look, and Donna prepared to elaborate but as she went to open her mouth, she heard a voice she recognized. "Hello, anyone here?" the voice asked as it got closer to the swinging door. Donna knew that voice but couldn't remember exactly from where. But as she approached the door and it opened, it all came back to her as she exclaimed "Jackie?, is that you?". The brunette froze as she heard the voice. Looking up, she said,"Donna, is that you?. When the tall blonde infront of her nodded, Jackie couldn't contain her excitement, squealing as she said "Oh my goodness Donna, how did you get here? Kitty and I couldn't get a hold of you?". Jackie noticed as she said the last part, Donna cast a sideways glance towards Fez. Jackie knew something was up, but before she could ask, Kitty answered, "Jackie you won't believe it, but Donna and Fez got married" Jackie saw that caring look in Kitty's eyes as she told her. Looking back at Donna, Donna confirmed it within a nod. Jackie replied "Well I'm really happy for you two, and glad to see someone tame Fez." The ladies in the room all giggled at the last comment as Jackie hugged Donna and sat down next to Kitty on the sofa. Donna sat on Jackie's other side.

Kitty looked at Jackie, "Where are the Brie and Tommy?" she asked as Jackie looked at her. "Oh them and Eric will catch up" Jackie said sensing Donna surprise, she continued "Tommy refuses to stop playing Legend of Zelda so Eric is go try pulling him away. " sttil feeling Donna's look, she continues "And Brie and I got into one of those pre-teen arguments mom's and daughters have. So Eric is going to talk to her for me" Jackie finished. Jackie looked at Donna's surprised look, "What's wrong Donna?" Jackie asked. Donna shook her head, "Nothing..", she said " it is just hard to believe you actually got married and stayed her in Point Place."sensing surprise from JAckie, she continued "I always thought you would end up in somewhere like London or Paris working as a designer or diva." Jackie was a little surprised by Donna but responded quickly "Well I've found what I wanted. I've got a great job at the University and I've got the family I always wanted.". Donna sat stunned at the idea of Jackie working at the University. Still puzzled she asked "What do you do at the University". Jackie excitedly turned towards her "I'm the admissions counselor for the Kenosha region of Wisconsin and I'm also a part time scout for the cheerleading team, looking for cheerleaders with smarts" Jackie beamed at Donna, Donna sat there stunned." Jackie," Donna Thought, " the shallow princess she remembered from 1986, was an admissions counselor and was looking for smart cheerleaders? What happened to her" she thought. But her thoughts wer interrupted by a question from Jackie. "So what do you do Donna" Jackie asked. Donna shocked turned her attention back to Jackie "I am the longest serving member of the Chicago City Council" she said. This came as no surprise to Jackie, but she wanted to know more about Fez "So what does Fez do?" she asked. Donna laughed as Fez turned to look at Jackie, but looked back at Jackie "Fez is the Marketing and Entertainment director for the Chicago Bears". Jackie had to laugh at Fez's look at Donna and the thought of Fez working for the Bears. "And how did he get that job?" Jackie asked. Donna laughed "It's a really funny story" she said, but sensing Fez's glare, "I'll tell you later". The 3 mothers in the room laughed as Fez whined that Lucy cheated by throwing the turtle shell in Mario's way. Donna wondering how Eric and Jackie became an item.

Outside in the driveway,a tall, gangly guy was walking with a teenage girl, his wife and a set of young twin boys. "Micheal" Brooke said, "Don't forget to act your age". Kelso looked back and whined "But Brooke, Fez is go be here". Brooke thought and changed her mind, partly "Ok fine, you can let your self act like a kid, but control it." Kelso smiled as he hugged her and looked at the driveway he had shared so many memories in. Suddenly, he was brought back to reality by a familiar voice. "Kelso man, is that really you". Kelso looked to his left and saw a pretty well built guy with jeans walking towards him with a pre-teen daughter and and younger boy. "Oh my goodness it is you". Kelso suddenly remember "Eric?" he said, then ran over to hug his old pal "Man I haven't seen you in so long, how long has it been man" he asked Eric. Eric, after Kelso let go of him, replied " it has been, let's see.. 12.5 years since I talked to you last". Kelso stepped back trying to think what happened then, when suddenly it hit him. Kelso shifted nervously as he remembered, he hadn't had any contact with Eric since he was the Best man at Eric's wedding. "So if I'm right, I haven't talked to you since your wedding man?" Kelso asked, sadly. Eric, not meeting Kelso's eyes, replied "Yup that sounds right". He suddenly felt anger and sadness welling up inside him, but quickly as his kids came up behind him. "Eric, who are they?" he heard Brooke ask. Looking to his sides, "These are my kids" he said proudly. Eric put a hand on Brie 's shoulder, motioning her forward "Kelso and Brooke, this is my daughter Brie Eleanor Burkhart-Forman" he said as Brie stepped towards them. Kelso froze when he heard Burkhart as it helped the memories flood back. He came back to reality as he heard brooke say "Well hello there, you look like you and your mom are pretty close". Eric and Kelso both chuckled, then eric put his hand on Tommy's shoulder "And this is Thomas (Tommy) Albert Burkhart-Forman" he said as Tommy stepped forward toward Kelso, pulling something out of his pocket and hiding it behind his back as he shook Kelso's hand. "Hello Thomas " Brooke and Kelso said in unison. Thomas then motioned kelso to lean in closer, Kelso leaned in, "Guess what I have?" he asked. Before Kelso could respond, "I've got a handful of firecrackers " he said bringing up his hand. "Alright" Kelso said in a tone all too familiar to Eric. Eric couldn't help but smile as he saw the old Kelso coming out. Shaking his head, he looked at Brooke "So who are these other people?" he asked. "Well, this you know is Betsy Kelso" Brooke pointed at the teenage girl. "This is Titan and this is Sam" Brook said, pointing to the twin boys, who were in the process of sticking mud in Kelso's pants. Brooke stood up to say something, but soon joined Eric in laughing". "What?" Kelso asked. Eric and Brooke stopped laughing, looking back up the drive as they saw Eric and Kelso's daughters sitting in the old Vista Cruiser talking, and Eric and Kelso's boys playing basketball and rough housing while doing it. Kelso, Brooke and Eric all look at each other, smiling as the scene reminded them of similar scenes they had shared. The three adults then walked up the drive way but were interrupted by a large cab pulling up at the end of the driveway.

"I'm go grab the kids and head inside" Brooke said as Eric and Kelso walked back down the drive. They were both curious as to who was occupying this large cab. As they reached the cab, the door flew open and two little girls came bounding out, giggling the whole way. As eric and kelso looked back at the cab, they saw a blonde haired beauty. "Kat?" they exclaimed as she climbed out of the cab. "Well hello there Eric, Kelso" she said as she speephisly grinned. Eric and Kelso then looked past her left shoulder saw a frizzy haired man in a suit climb out and kiss Kat. "Hyde?!" they old friends reacted as they recognized their old friends. Hyde looked up at the two of them and in his usual, Zen tone "Kelso, Forman. Good to see you guys" he said as he walked up and hugged both of them. Putting Eric back down, "Man forman, I'm gone 12 years and you decide to work out more?" he joked as he frogged Eric in the arm, but remembering the look in Eric's eyes from all those years ago (the day before he left for seattle) , wished he hadn't. Eric glared, but coolly responded "Hey, Hyde, longtime no see" he said rubbing the spot where Hyde had frogged him. Looking back at the two giggling girls, "Who are these ladies" he asked Hyde. Hyde smiled and looked at Eric "Forman, these are my twin girls, "Brooke Elena Hyde and Katie (Kitty) Beth Hyde" he said motioning his daughters to him. Eric greeted the girls and looked back at Hyde "So you and Kat got married?" Eric and Kelso asked. "Ya guys" hyde replied, pulling Kat in closer to him "We got married about 7 years ago in Seattle". "Seattle?" Eric and Kelso asked. "Oh ya, I was in seattle visiting my Mom and I saw this old record store for sale. I got on the phone with WB and he bought me the store. Told me to enjoy and name it. So I am the proud of owner of Seattle's rock and roll headquarters, Point Place Rock" Hyde explained. Eric and Kelso were both surprised at Hyde's sudden move but then "So how did you and Kat run into each other?" Eric asked. "Well" Hyde said "Kat came into my store looking for some Zeppelin for a house party at the docks, and it all went from there" he finished. Eric and Kelso nodded. The 4 of them stood there awkwardly for a few moments as the cab pulled away. "So" hyde began "Where is everyone else? He asked. "Oh well Kitty, Red, Lucy, Thomas, Brie, Ricardo, Donna, Fez, Betsy , Titan, Sam and Jackie are all inside right now" Eric replied. Kelso and Hyde both glanced at Eric, stunned at the number of unfamiliar names mixed in with familiar ones. Hyde turned to Eric "How do you know everyone's names Forman?" Hyde began as Kelso, Kat Brooke and same all hurried toward the house "You don't live here still do you?" he finished. "Well Hyde" eric began "I do still live in point place, but not in this house" he saw hyde relax some "I live next door. Bob sold me his house before he and midge admitted themselves to a nursing home." He finished. Hyde looked at Eric, trying to figure out what was up with Forman. "You live next door but your haven't told me who you got married to man" Hyde said, patting Eric's back as they walked toward the house "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Hyde" Eric said, as they entered his childhood home.

Not saying a word, they both walked through the kitchen into the expanded living room where all the commotion was.

_Shocking huh? Please review and stay tuned for my next update to this story_


	3. Chapter 3: The Moment They Won't Forget

_Here is the moment of why Kitty brought them all here. I apologize if i get any name's mixed up. Please review. _

DISCLAIMER: I do not intend any copyright infringement of That 70s show, nor Eric Clapton, nor the singer of Seasons in the Sun in this chapter.

**Chapter 3: The moment they wont forget**

New Years Eve 11:30AM. Upon entering the living room, Eric realized all the kids were down in the basement, leaving Kitty, Red and the old basement gang in the living room. Red, as usual, was busy reading his morning paper in his chair, Fez, Donna and Jackie had started to play Mario Kart and were laughing like they were teens again. Hey guys, guess who I found" Eric said, pulling Hyde through the door. "Steven" Kitty exclaimed, running up to her adopted son and embracing him.

After everyone hugged each other as the gang reunited, Kitty instructed everyone to sit down please. She had said it in such a tone that it worried the gang, but then followed. "As you all know.." Kitty began "I loved taking care of all of you and stepping in a some of your mothers" she said smiling. She then took a deep breath "But I have something to tell you… " she trailed off, struggling to find the words "Um… I…" the gang began to notice something was wrong and looked at each other with worried looks and looking at Red, saw tears in his eyes. Kitty finally found the words "I'm afraid this is the last New Years Eve I will be able to celebrate with you" she choked out in between tears, turning into the warm embrace of Red's arms.

The gang, feeling as though they had just been punched in the gut, looked to Red with tears in their eyes, looking for an explanation. Red sensed this and took a deep breath, finding the words, "Kitty" he said, tears welling up in his eyes "was diagnosed with Motor Nerone Disease. The doctors are only giving her 10 months to live" he said, choking back the tears. Looking at the old basement gang, he continued. "Kitty wanted to see her 'basement babies' one last time before she couldn't interact with you guys anymore. I told her to have you guys come over for new years to help her ring in the new year" he said noticing the tears welling up from Donna, Jackie, Brooke and Kat, he continued "so Kitty invited all of you to bring your families here, so she could see her kids, grandkids, basement babies and grand-basement babies" he said, as Brooke went to Kelso, Donna to Fez, Kat to Hyde, and Jackie to Eric for comfort. "I know you all have your separate lives" Kitty began, "But I want to be able to spend as much time with you as I can." She finished, turning and crying into Red's shoulder. "I need to go upstairs" she said. Letting go of Red and heading up the stairs, complaining about her knee as she went up. Red looked after her, then turned to the old gang. "I know you can't all drop your lives" he began " But all I am asking of you is to try being here for her when she'll need you the most. Please, that is all I am asking" he said. Once he finished, Red turned and went upstairs, leaving Eric and the basement gang stunned in the living room.

In the background, a stereo played, as "Tears In Heaven" by Eric Clapton pierced the quiet

**"Time can bring you down**

**Time can bend your knees**

**Time can break your heart**

**Have you begging please**

**Begging please"**

Those words cut into the hearts of the basement gang, as the reality of the situation continued to set in. Before everyone totally lost it, Fez reached up and clicked off the stereo, engulfing the room in silence.

The basement 12:00PM. In the basement, Lucy, Brie, Tommy, Titan, Betsy, Sam, Ricardo, Brooke, and Katie and the rest of the kids were all hanging out in the basement, oblivious to the announcement upstairs. Ironically, the 70s classic "Seasons in the Sun" was playing softly in the background. "Who wants a Popsicle?" Tommy asked. All the boys raised their hands and Tommy went to the deep freeze and tossed them a Popsicle. Ricardo, Titan and Sam , Brooke and Katie had scampered off to Hyde's old room, which Kitty had turned into a perfect place to play hide and seek, leaving Brie, Tommy, Betsy and Lucy in the main basement watching an old show they found, "The Million Dollar Man" on mute of course. "You know, all of our parents talk about this being there hangout, but they never tell us any stories about their time here" Brie said, breaking the silence. "Well I know that Betsy's Dad got hurt a lot down here" Lucy retorted. "My mom and dad talk about him falling off the water tower too" Everyone laughed at the thought. "Wait" Betsy started "My dad told me about when Lucy's dad drank too much and went running around in the snow naked". The whole basement had erupted in laughter as the rest of the kids had come out of the room and back to the living room area in the basement. "I wonder what other stories they have" Titan asked. Everyone in the room wondered the same thing, as the music softly played:

**"We had joy we had fun****  
We had Seasons in the Sun**  
** But the stars we could reach**  
**were just starfish on the beach**"

_This is kind of a filler chapter to help the story move along, i apologize for how short it really is. Please note that down the line, there are big changes that separate this story from others where Kitty was dying. At the top of chapter 1, i mentioned this story will go past a few years so as of now, you really don't know what will happen to Kitty. I've got some powerful stuff coming up in the future  
_

_Stay tuned for another chapter and please review/PM me _


	4. Chapter 4: She is so strong

_ Disclaimer: I know i have used the term basement babies a lot, but unfortunately, i couldn't come up with a better term. Yes, I read two weeks, but this story is not that exact idea, i promise. I am still working on numerous more chapters, my latest unpublished chapter has a point in it, that totally separates this from Two Weeks. Two weeks, they were brought together by Kitty, but everything changed because of them coming together. In this one, Everything changed when the gang when most of the gang lost contact in 1987, and were reunited by Kitty being sick. Trust me, a few chapters down the line you will see clearly, that this is not two weeks. I do apologize to nannygirl if my story too closely parallels her story, i did not intend it, but i couldn't think of any other way to actually bring the kids together again without it dealing with Kitty._

_Again, no copyright infringements intended, please, keep on reading my chapters before assuming I'm ripping off someones story I swear, in a later chapter, my story will finally split away from two weeks and i will stop getting reviews claiming i stole the idea._

The gang has just found out Kitty has a life-threatening disease. But they try to continue to have fun

**Chapter 4: She is so strong**

Kitty's Living room 12:15PM. The silence that engulfed the living room was broken by a ringing, a ringing that turned out to be Fez's cell phone, with a call from his friend in Green Bay. The gang had all found a place to sit in the living room and watched Fez answer his phone. "Hello" Fez answers "Oh hi Tony" "Oh really what is it" "You're kidding me?" "When do they need an answer?" "Ok let me think and I will get back to you" "ok bye now" Fez said, hanging up the phone. Trying his best to hide his shock, he turned to Donna. "Donna, I just got some news" he said. "What is it Fez?" she asked. "That was the President of the Green Bay Packers" He began, " They just offered me $500,000 to come their new marketing and entertainment director" he said. Looking at Donna "I'm Sorry Donna, I need to move to Green Bay. He said half expecting her to be furious. "It's ok Fez, "she said "I have news for you" she said as Fez sat back stunned. "I was offered a job as the Director of the office of public education in Green Bay." She said, not noticing Fez's look " They said they can provide me with a 5-bedroom house, with a garage, and much more money if I take the job. I was going to wait to tell you, but I accepted the job this morning, so I guess we are moving to Green Bay" she finished. As soon as Fez heard this, he called Tony back, letting him know that he would take the job.

Fez and Donna moving to Green Bay only left Hyde and Kat as the only one of the group to not live in Wisconsin as Kelso was the sheriff in Sheboygan.

"You know, I got an offer for the music store in Seattle" Hyde mentioned. "They offered me $2 million, a quarter of the profits and a store." "Where is the store located Hyde?" Eric asked. "The store is located in Madison, and I already made a down payment on a house in Madison" Hyde replied. The whole gang nodded. Suddenly, they all lived within 2 hours of Kitty, meaning they can spend more time with her.

"Hey guys" Fez broke in "Remember when I got hurt in that Halloween outfit and it made Ms. Kitty nervous?" he finished as he and the rest of the gang broke out in laughter as they recalled that Halloween. Suddenly, they stopped laughing when they heard laughter from down stairs. They were all wondering what the kids were laughing about and decided to split up to find out. Brooke and Kelso went outside to the window that looked over the basement stairs and the basement. Fez and Donna and Hyde and Kat went to the basement stairs outside and Eric and Jackie went to the stairs inside.

The basement. 12:45PM. Down in the basement, the girls were all on the couch looking through magazines, commenting on fashion, with Betsy looking uninterested and Brie talking away.

The boys were busy wrestling and joking around to notice anything odd.

As their parents got into position without the kids knowing, Eric and Jackie couldn't help but laugh. The gang's kids were exactly like them, hanging in the basement, watching the 'Million Dollar Man', listening to old records, just having fun. All of the parents had flashbacks to when they were doing the exact same thing and remembering the memories that basement. Suddenly, Eric and Jackie were interrupted but a high shrill, eerily similar to that of Jackie's "Mom, Dad, What are you doing here" they glanced over to see Brie on the steps pointing at them "Well we know she's your daughter" Eric quietly joked to Jackie.

Turning to the kids, "Oh Hey kids," Eric said "We were all just coming down to see what you guys were up to and got caught up in the moment" He finished. The kids understood, except for Brie. "Ok can you go away now?" she asked in a tone that even made Jackie hate it. Looking at Jackie and her nod, eric turned back to the kids. "Look guys, there are some things we need to tell you guys. " he said signaling the rest of the old gang to come in. Once inside, the explained about everyone being somewhere in Wisconsin and then they explained to them exactly what Red had told them earlier. When Eric had finished, Tommy spoke up in a phrase that panged the heart of everyone as he said "How could this happen, She is so strong".

At that everyone in the room went into tears., as the old basement gang tried to console each other, as the kids of the gang looked at one another, tears in their eyes but not yet knowing how to react.

About 20 minutes later, the parents all decided to leave the kids alone and hang out somewhere else. Getting up, they all filtered up the basement steps, one by one until they reached the driveway. Everyone but Eric was there and this was not lost by Jackie, turning towards her house, "Hey guys, I'll be back later, I gotta clean up some in the house" she said as they followed her towards her house. "Don't follow me in, Please" she said, with a look that told the others to listen. Relieved, that they listened and did not follow her, Jackie burst inside the house. She checked the kitchen and living room, but there was no sign of Eric. She looked out the window and saw he wasn't in his shop either. Panic slowly trying to creep in, she took a step back, drew in a deep breath, turned, and scrambled up the stairs, hoping Eric was in his secret spot, and not something much worse. As she reached his secret spot high above the ground, her dropped somewhat, when Eric wasn't in his usual spot. "Don't panic" she told herself "He is probably up here somewhere else". She turned and caught a glimpse of a coat. "Found him" she thought, as she walked towards the spot.

_So everyone is back in Wisconsin, but what does the Future have in store, and what part do the gang's kids play in the outcome of this story_


	5. Chapter 5:Like Children, Like Parents

_Now we are starting to see how 17 years has changed someone, and how losing contact for almost 13 had drasictally changed the lives of the old gang. Lost yet? Not to worry. But the condition of his mom had numerous questions in his mind, pull he found something in his pocket, that changed his thought for a minute. And the kids found the old driveway. _

_Again, no copyrights intended whatsoever. So please enjoy and review. _

**Chapter 5: Like Children, Like Parents**

Eric's 'secret' spot 1:30PM.

Eric had escaped the others, hoping to do some thinking for himself. Looking at the sky, "How could something so bad, happen to someone who had done nothing but good for everyone" he said. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a prayer card his mother had given him when he got back from Africa to try easing the pain some. Looking at the card, Eric spotted a phrase that seemed to fit the situation. "In times of doubt, in times of pain, in times of worry. Don't turn to the real world, rather, make peace with the spirits.." Eric sighed as he read the passage. Replacing the card back in his pocket, Eric looked at the sky and closed his eyes. "Dear Lord," he began "I may not know the workings of your plan, but I do not wish this upon anyone I know. In the end it is up to you Lord, But I pray to you today, to give me the strength to overcome my own tragedy, and I pray for you to give my Mother the strength to never waiver as she takes on this disease. I pray that you give her the strength when she needs it the most, and most importantly, I pray for you to help me guide her in finding the strength to never give up. Amen." Eric prayed, as the clouds parted ever so slightly, allowing a ray of sun to wash over him. Eric turned his head back down to look at the others down below. Eric then looked back at his hands, sinking deep within his own thoughts. Suddenly, a small clank to his left brought him back to reality. Turning to his left, he heard footsteps.

"You ok?" Jackie asked, walking over to Eric, who was sitting against a wall overlooking his childhood home. "Ya, I think so" He said, looking up, putting her hands in his. Silently thinking about everything he had gone through in life. "It's just that you are the only one who really knows what I saw, the loss I saw. I always knew she would get sick, but not like this" he said, tears showing in his eyes as he thought of what his mother might look like in a few months. Jackie took his face in her hands "Eric, you'll make it through it " she said softly "I'm here for you and with the whole gang within 2 hours of each other, we have them to help get each other through it" she said. Brining him closer, "I know it may all seem past the point of hope now Eric" she began "But this is Kitty we are talking about. She has more strength in a person that I have ever seen. " she said looking at him. Gazing into his eyes, she said "It's that strength, all the mental, physical and spiritual strength she has, that she will follow. And" She said. Then, grabbing his face in hands again, "And trust me Eric, she passed that strength onto you. I heard you praying as I quietly walked over here. I waited a few minutes after you were done to make sure you were done." She noticed Eric's curiosity, but continued "You have the strength to get through it. And I have a feeling everything will work out" she said , moving her nose in closer to Eric's "And we both know, life works out in mysterious ways" she said as the both let out a snicker, followed by a soft kiss. Eric turned and deepened the kiss, but it was interrupted by a distant yell that made them both giggle. "Oh goodness" Eric said "Life calls." He turned, smiling at the source of the noise.

Just a ways below, the rest of the old gang and the kids were hanging out in Eric's backyard. "Eric, I can't believe you transformed this house and yard into this" Donna said as Eric sat down with Jackie holding his hand. "Well it's easy when you save the life a child, whose father specializes in home makeovers" Eric chuckled. "I saved his daughter and he insisted that I let him do some transformations on the house. So ya" Eric said. "So how did you save this life?" Fez asked. "Well, it is actually an interesting story" Eric began

"I had this student in my class who was a the brightest young girl in the class. But I knew her parents were divorced and it had come time for another custody hearing." Eric said as the rest of the gang looked on intently, "Well one day, I noticed she wasn't looking so good. So after school I explained to the principal that I would take her to the hospital since her parents were still in court. So they let me take her. But" Eric said, shifting his hands enough to make Jackie place hers in his for comfort. Looking up again "As soon as we pulled out of the parking lot, a couple of vans pulled in front of the car.. This brought back some horrible memories for me. So without thinking, I threw the car in reverse and sped out through the teacher entrance" Eric said, looking solemn. "But it wasn't over yet. As I got on the highway, the vans began tailing me. Next thing I knew, a bullet shattered the back window of the car." He glanced at Jackie, then continued "As I floored it, I heard over the radio that the cops had been notified that there was a hit put out on this little girl to be kidnapped. While I kept speeding away trying to lose the vans, I looked back and found a thick sheet of counter top in the back. I pulled it and the girl to the front of the car and told her to get under the countertop and not come out until I said so" He said, looking as though he didn't want to talk anymore. "Then I got an idea. So I did a U-turn like the Dukes would do. And I floored it until we were in front of the courthouse. I threw the car in park, and before the vans got there, I pulled out the little girl and the countertop" he said.

"Then what?" hyde asked. "Then, all hell broke loose. I had pulled the countertop out to keep her shielded should they shoot again. And sure enough they did. Suddenly, I just went into survive and protect mode. I broke the counter top in two to protect her on both sides. As we were running toward the courthouse, a bullet winged my ankle. So then I picked her up, kept her under the countertop, and ran for the courthouse. 5 gunmen tried jumping me but we were too quick. By now, the cops had been notified of shots fired at the courthouse. So as I'm reaching the steps, the girls weight taking a toll, I see about a dozen cop cars pull up." He said. Catching his breath, he continued, "Well this whole time I had been thinking and I decided to make sure that no matter what, this little girl was going to live. When the cops realized I was trying to get her away from the gunfire, they told me to get her in the bulletproof car that was right behind me. So I did. But the look of pure fear in her eyes as I closed the door said it all. "And it made me mad." he said

"So I suddenly turned and ran straight back for my car. When I reached my car, about 7 gunmen jumped in back to prevent me from getting out. So I just ducked and floored it, running over them. I then took the car on the grass and used it to either knockout the gunman or scatter them.. and it worked. I was able to give the cops enough time to move in on them and they took them all into custody." He said proudly. "When all the guys were handcuffed, I grabbed the girl from the car and we went inside. We found the court room and we found out that the mother had actually been the one to plan the kidnapping, to try making the dad look bad. She had also met her daughter that morning and given her laxatives, which make her sick. The mom had been crying to the judge about her daughter going missing when we came in. The mother couldn't believe it and the judge asked me why I had the daughter. I explained the whole ordeal and the judge ordered the mother be placed under arrest for a number of father was then granted full custody of the daughter."He continued

"Her father came up to me and thanked me for saving her life. But I made him and the judge promise to not tell anyone who I was except for a codename, the name of Schoolhouse Superman. To further protect me, the judge ordered a rental for me and had my face hidden while I was escorted away. Eric said. "The headline the next day read 'Schoolhouse Superman saves young girl'".

"Wait a minute, that sounds like something I heard on the news in Chicago" Donna said. "Ya we heard about it in Seattle too man" Hyde said "We knew it happened in Wisconsin but not where" he finished. "Ya they called it a twist of fate that a planned way of tilting custody was foiled. Ya I think it was officially named the Foiled Custody twist" Donna said. Everyone but Jackie was shocked. "Wait a minute" Kelso said "Eric is the superman in the Foiled Custody Twist?" he said, looking as if he was in the presence of a king "My respect to you bro. None of us in Sheboygan would have that much courage". He finished. "It's just so amazing how different Eric is now than he was in high school" Hyde joked. Everyone snickered, but Eric. Eric was too busy gazing over at the kid's hanging in the Forman's driveway, smiling. The other parents followed the gaze, still stunned at this newfound information.

Down in the Forman's driveway, the group of kids that had just met hours before were hanging out like they had known each other forever. Laughter and jokes could be heard by the adults watching from above, smiling see that their kids are just as good of friends as they were. They all looked at each other contently, knowing it was like parents, like children.

Suddenly, Titan hopped up. "Guys, you know what we should do, let's go skinny dipping at the reservoir." He yelled. "Sounds good to me, there's not much to do here "the rest of the group said. They all hopped in the Vista Cruiser, with Betsy driving. The entire group of adults couldn't help but laugh as it reminded them of themselves many years ago. And Ironically, Kelso had offered the reservoir, this time; it was Kelso's son. "I guess some things really do never go away" Hyde said to a chorus of laughter from the rest of the group.

"Ya know" Eric said, "They are probably going to stop by our house like wet dogs,or crazily even naked." Eric said turning to Jackie. After making a face that made the group laugh, Jackie got serious saying "I know, why do you think those bags with a change of clothes are always packed?" she giggled. Eric smiled, basking in her intelligence that took the others by surprise. and Eric turned and gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek, whispering "Great idea". 'Wow" Hyde thought "Jackie is actually smart and not shallow? What did Forman do to her?" he wondered. The rest of the group looked at Jackie, wondering where all those smarts came from.

Ignoring their looks, Eric looked to Jackie, "So, what do you say we get those bags and leave them on the porch?" He asked. "Ya we probably should do that" responded Jackie, Getting up alongside Eric, taking his hand and walking away happily. "Who would have thought we would ever see this" Hyde said, and the others nodded in agreement.

_Forman the superman? Who would have thought. As i was going back through this chapter. I suddenly got some new ideas of where the story is going. So sorry if it might be a while before i can post the next update, but stay tuned as the next one is sure to leave you intrigued. _


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness into Light

_The old basement gang has just discovered a little bit about Eric and Jackie, but one of the old gang knew about the marriage._

_Disclaimer: No copyrights infringement intended for the chapter, and no infringement upon Baker Street intended. I know in other stories, Eric came back changed after what he saw. I apologize if my story too closely parallels that one, but I was trying to bring Jackie and Eric together in a time of darkness. I can change it up if other authors think its too close._

**Chapter 6: The one who turned darkness into light**

The rest of the group watched as they left, not believing their eyes. Looking at each other, their eyes seem to say "Eric and Jackie? How is that possible?". Kelso was the first to speak "I know Forman married Jackie." He said. "I was his best man"

"And you couldn't call me to tell me?" Hyde, Donna and Fez all asked angrily in unison. Kelso looked at them, stammering, "I wanted it to, but you guys wouldn't believe me" Kelso said. Looking down at his lap, he continued, "Eric had to marry her you guys." "What!" the other 3 yelled. "What do you mean he had to man?" Hyde continued. "Look you guys, Eric filled me in a few days before he proposed to Jackie about what he saw in Africa" He said, a serious look appearing on his face "I can't repeat them to you, they were so bad you need to ask him yourself." He continued as he saw their faces go pale somewhat. "But how does Jackie fit in?" Donna asked. "I'm getting there" Kelso said, adjusting his leg slightly.

"When Forman got back from Africa, Jackie had been there, but she just stood in the back, not saying anything because she could tell something was wrong." He said, much to the surprise of the group. "Forman had nightmares about what he saw in Africa. The kind that Red has when he has war flashbacks" As he said this, everyone's faces went even more pale than before, but Kelso continued "Jackie started being the one Forman turned to, to get help to not let these nightmares control him. He told me that when they kissed, they both felt something they never felt before, and it just felt right. And" Kelso continues "For some reason, Jackie's presence was enough to keep the nightmares away." Kelso said and noticing their confused faces, he found an explanation. "It's like what Kitty does for Red. You cant explain it, but somehow Kitty's presence is enough to keep the nightmares away for Red" Kelso took a breath before continuing "I guess you can say that Jackie is Eric's Kitty. Somehow she brought him back to normal, and somehow he changed her. She became much less shallow, quit her job at the station and got a Masters in Education. The day she graduated, Eric was there for her, beaming in pride the same way Red beams when Kitty does something amazing". Kelso concluded as the whole group, slid into their own thoughts as to what Kelso just said. How could the Jackie they all remember suddenly become someone who resembled Kitty?

They all wondered but their thoughts were interrupted as Eric came back, with Jackie by his side as Gerry Rafferty's 'Baker street played in the background. "Penny for your thoughts?" Eric said. Jackie seeing the look in everyone's eyes knew they knew the truth from Kelso. She shot Eric a look that said it all. Eric looked down and said seriously " I guess "Kelso filled you in as much as he could" he said, casting Kelso an understanding glance. "I saw some things in Africa that I don't care to bring up right now. It changed me, it made me realize what I was really looking for in life. I came back, and I felt as no one understood me, and no one really cared. But then there was Jackie, who after one conversation realized she was looking for the wrong things in life, but while no one else was trying, I noticed Jackie" he said, glancing at Jackie, and catching her smile as he told them how they came to be.

With a sigh he continued, "Everyone else was telling me to snap out of it, or that it would pass, or was just shutting me out. Jackie wasn't. I tried pushing her away the way I pushed everyone away, hoping it would all pass. But Jackie got me to let her in, and once I did, there was no stopping it. We easily fell for each other as we realized what we were looking for in life. " He said looking down at his lap. "But we didn't let it all happen at once" Jackie interjected. We just let it happen. We let ourselves fall together. We just hung out more and more, and we were there for each other, when we needed each other the most". She said, looking at her husband, The song continued:  
"**Way down the street there's a light in his place**  
** He opens the door, he's got that look on his face**  
** And he asks you where you've been**  
** You tell him who you've seen**  
** And you talk about anything...**"

" I can attest to the that " Fez said. "I promised I wouldn't say anything, but back when I was sharing an apartment with Jackie, soon after Eric came back, he showed up at our apartment wet and cold and passed out from the cold. He needed Jackie to stop the nightmares, and she realized it. She even curled up next to the radiator with him to help get him warm again. " Fez said, ignoring the shocked looks everyone but Eric Jackie and Kelso were giving him. " What I saw that night, was a woman in Jackie who was afraid of losing the person she was the closest to. I saw the fear of losing the one thing that made her world go 'round that night. But I also saw a caring instinct come of Jackie. When we got him to the radiator, she told me to get some blankets to help her keep the warmth in. " Fez continued to ignore the looks "What I saw then was a woman who cared deeply for someone and who was willing to do whatever it takes to help him. It took most of the night and into the morning before Eric came too and was able to wake up. He didn't know exactly where he was, he just remembered the door opening and going black. But when he looked over and saw Jackie there with him, I saw something I hadn't seen before in him. I saw a look that said his world was right, and that he knew what kept him going. When he and Jackie looked at each other, there was something between them that I've only seen one other place" Fez said, taking a pause to catch his breath

"What was the other time you saw it man?" asked Hyde. "The only other place and time I've ever seen something like that, is between Red and Kitty" Fez said. Jackie and Eric gazed at each other, knowing exactly what he meant. This was not lost on the others as they noted the gaze, and they believed the unbelievable. They saw what Kelso and Fez had described. They saw a connection that they thought they would only see between Red and Kitty. They never thought they would see that connection, especially not between the former twig and the ex cheerleader. They all saw what. Jackie was doing for Eric. She was the one who turned darkness into light

"How did Red take all of this?" Hyde asked Kelso. "Well, he was not happy about it at first. "He said. "But then Kitty sat Red down and told him about a story from when he got back from Korea" Kelso continued "She pointed out that she was the one who kept Red from going nuts, and she was the one who kept his nightmares away.". "Then one day, she made him eavesdrop on a conversation Eric and Jackie were having " Kelso said. Everyone gave Kelso a shocked look but he continued "During that conversation, Jackie and Eric were discussing what had happened that night in the apartment. When Red heard that, He smiled at Kitty and told her that Eric may have finally found the one for him. And the rest is history" Kelso said.

By this time, the kids had snuck around and had eavesdropped on the conversation the adults were having. But they snuck away before the adults ever noticed them.

_Lost yet? Don't be. Please review this one before i'm finished redoing the next chapter. Again, any over parallels with another story are purely coincidental and no intended by any means  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Faith and Mirror Images

_So the gang knows how Jackie and Eric came to be. But what about Fez's job?_

_Disclaimer: Thanks to NannyGirl for the term 'basement babies' I really couldn't come up with a different term to use. No copyright infringement of any music ('Walk On') or characters or stories intended. _

**Chapter 7: Faith and Mirror Images**

As Hyde and Donna looked in amazement at Eric and Jackie, they were soon interrupted by the all too familiar sound of the Vista Cruiser pulling back into the driveway, with a mixed genre radio station blaring, but the parent's didn't know that the kids had actually quietly stopped by where they were talking, to try surprising them, but had eavesdropped on the parents conversation. "Hey Forman, how is that '69 station wagon still running so well?" Kelso asked. Before Eric could reply, "He's fixed it and modernized himself," Jackie said proudly as Hyde stared in amazement "Forman fixes stuff now?" he said, still not believing it. "He sure does" Jackie interrupted "He has replaced the entire engine, the radiator, the manifolds and gaskets, replaced the heating and cooling system, installed a window motor and is testing out someone's invention of a remote starter".

Hyde still couldn't believe it, until he heard "Yeah, I helped my Dad install that motor there Titan" Tommy said. They all looked down to see Titan's head stuck in the window as the rest of the wet clothed kids got out. They all noticed the bags with clothes next to the garage and ran to them, putting dry clothes on, except for Titan as they had shut the car off so he couldn't open the window. "Can I have my dry pants guys?"Titan pleaded, bu the rest of the gang just laughed and carried on .Titan still reminded everyone of Kelso himself. Then Katie came over, pointed at Titan and laughed, then smacked him, just like Hyde would. Lucy put Thomas in a headlock much like Donna, and Thomas was too weak to fight back, much like Eric. Brie was yelling at the group to stop, much like Jackie, while Ricardo kept trying to hit on her, much like Fez.

Up above, the proud parents couldn't help but laugh as their kids replicated their times in the driveway, exactly how it happened before. "So" Jackie said "Donna, how did Fez get that job in Chicago?" Jackie asked, and the rest of the group turned to listen to the story.

"Well" Donna said "Fez and I went to a Bears game as this hang out/public appearance thing during my campaign for city council." Donna said as the memory came back. "I complained to Fez that after my appearance, the game had gotten boring wished I was anywhere else. Fez sensed my disappointment and suddenly. Fez and his bags of candy were gone. " Donna said. "Well that night the halftime show never showed up, and the crowd was grumbling. Then i heard a cheer begin in the crowd. When I looked up, I saw Fez running across the field. He was running around the stand making the crowd yell "Go Bears Go!" and throwing them candy. Security had acted like they would chase him down, but they looked at the crowd and let him go. It was if it had been a planned thing. Fez then hopped on the stage and began a rousing rendition of the Bears fight song. Before you knew it, like the whole stadium was one their feet caught up in the fight song and yelling, Go bears Go! " Donna continues smiling " After that, Fez made a plug for my campaign. Next. Fez went to the entrance of the locker room and high fived the team as they came out telling them to make the Vikings pay. Well it must have worked because the Bears outscored the Vikings 35-3 to win 49-10." Donna said.

The rest of the group laughed as they pictured Fez doing all of that. "Well the next day, Fez and I were drinking coffee when someone from the Bear's Front office approached us. He told us that they had never seen the fans get that excited about the Bears and had never seen one person create so much excitement. The Marketing and Entertainment director had just left for New York, so they offered Fez the job" Donna said laughing., as did everyone else. "And that year, we both got sideline passes when the team made the super bowl, and the team announced Fez as the marketing director, playing off Fez's performance as the one audition they gave him" She laughed as Fez smiled at the memory. "And the rest is history" Fez said.

The gang laughed as it seemed they all did what they were destined to do; yet somehow stumbled into it. "What do you say we sneak down there and surprise the kids?" Kelso suggested. And the old gang left where they were, and crept around to the back of the garage.

In the driveway, the kids were oblivious to their parents coming in the back of the garage and hopping on the hood of the car, as Reba McEntire's 'Walk On' played from the cruiser

In the house, Kitty had just come through the swinging door with Red and saw the most precious sight. Her kids and her basement babies were all sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, happily watching her grandbabies and grand-basement babies. Even Red couldn't help but crack a smile as he whispered to Kitty, 'you know, I bought you a new camera, its in the top drawer, why don't you take some pictures of this while you can' He said. Kitty took the hint and grabbed the camera out of the drawer and went to the open door and took a few photos of the scene without either group noticing. Kitty then stepped out, saying "Ok everyone, why don't we get a photo of the parents on the hood with the kids on the bumper", as the song played on:

"**Walk on**

**Walk on**

**Nothing ever stays wrong that long**"

She smiled as everyone let her take multiple group and individual family photos, tears welling up in her eyes. Eric noticed, "Hey Dad" he said bringing both groups back in front of the car, putting Kitty in the middle "Why don't you take a photo of Kitty surrounded by all of us?" Red opened his mouth to argue, but seeing the look on Kitty's face, he relented and took numerous photos of Kitty with the whole group, as well as the individual families, knowing this may be Kitty's last chance to do this.

All was well in the Forman house, as Kitty excitedly made dinner for the groups, split between the parents in the kitchen helping her out and the kids in the living room taking turns playing each other on Mario Kart, laughing as the adults did when they were having fun in the basement.  
Kitty actually stopped midway way through the swinging door, and said a little prayer "Dear Lord" she began "I am so thankful you were able to bring most of my kids home and all of my basement babies and their families together in this one house. I know I'm in a bad spot, but I pray for the strength to get me through this and to be able to handle my day-to-day task. Amen" She said as she finished going through the swinging door, carrying a plate of food into the kid's circle, all of them thanking her for the food. Kitty was asked to sit and watch them play Mario Kart and she much obliged, planning to enjoy as much time with these kids as she could.

Kitty wasn't paying much attention, as she had gotten lost within her own thoughts, She was scared, yet somehow, she felt that if she fought it, she would be fine. She then decided to set it in her mind to not let the idea of the disease keep her down. And by the activity of the kids in front of her, she would have no problem keeping her mind off of it at all.

_Kitty's determination has always been her strong suit._

_Sorry this is another filler chapter. It is still about mid-afternoon on that New Years Eve. _

_Stay tuned to see if faith and strength come back to play a part_

_Please review, as I am still working on a re-write of my next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark side of the Moon

_Sorry for the delay in an update. Now we see what happens just a few short days after New Years Eve._

**Chapter 8: The Dark Side of the Moon.**

New Years Eve 1999 had a surprisingly uneventful celebration. The adults were all too busy playing with their families to even drink, Kitty was too happy at the scene in front of her to drink, and even Red got in on the joyous celebration, complete with the new years hat, the 2000 glasses and the party favors. After the new year was rang in, the old gang was still hanging in the old basement. While they were all happy to see everyone's life had seemed to work out, they were all curious to find out about the moments that could have torn the relationships apart. As 1:30AM rolled around, the old gang decided to join in a prayer for kitty. "Dear Lord" they all began "We all know you do things for a reason. Kitty's disease has brought us all back together. Now we stand here today, with a unified prayer. We ask that you give all of us the strength to pull through these troubling times, and we pray that you give Kitty the strength to fearlessly fight this disease, we pray for healing for all wounds of the past, and we pray for guidance as we all work together. Amen." They all said in unison. After the prayer, the old gang, exhausted, went to bed wherever they found room. Eric and Jackie went back to their house, where Brie and Tommy had gone earlier.

The celebration ended after New years day. A few days after the New Year, Donna and Fez moved their family to Green Bay, Hyde and his family moved into to their new house in Madison. The old gang talked everyday as their kids insisted on hanging out everyday.

January 4th, 2000 5:00PM 

"Let me get this straight" Red began, still gazing in amazement at Eric and Jackie "If anything happens to me and/or Kitty to the point where we can't afford this house, you are asking if we could leave it in your possession?" Red asked as he continued gazing at the couple. "Yes that is right Dad" Eric said. "We know how much you put into this house, and we feel it would make everything easier if we could keep the house in the family". Red nodded as he understood where Eric was coming from. "Ok but what would you do with your house if we left this house to you guys?" Red asked. "Well we could always expand the upstairs to connect both houses." Jackie suggested. Red looked as though he were about to say something, but was stopped by his own thoughts. "Dad, Jackie might be on to something" Eric said, as he noticed Red's gaze "Maybe not the upstairs, but if we owned both properties, we wouldn't have to worry about fences or any of that. So we could merge the two backyards and if we really wanted, we could run some sort of connection between both houses, that way we'd make sure both houses are properly maintained." Eric finished, flashing a weak smile at Red. Red sat back in his chair, not saying anything for a few moments. "Alright" he said. "In the morning, your mother and I will go visit our lawyers office and get that added to the living and last wills". "But" he said in a stern tone "If after we die, we found out you sold the house just to make money, I will haunt your dreams" He finished pointing a warning finger at Eric. "Ok dad, we understand" Eric said. He looked at Jackie with a gaze of accomplishment. "Why don't we head home and make sure Brie and Tommy aren't throwing a party" Eric suggested. Jackie nodded as they both got up and left for conversation with Red had lasted longer than they expected, as it was almost 10:30pm. Eric sighed as they walked towards home As they approached their house, they realized they forgot to take down their holiday decorations. 'Man we got to get those down" Eric said, as he and Jackie left out a snicker. But as they rounded the corner towards their front door, they stopped in their tracks. Ahead of them we Brie, Tommy, Betsy and Katie on ladders, carefully taking down the decorations and putting them in the box. Eric looked at the bright moon and smiled. Perhaps the kids would be all right when they grow up he thought, as Jackie pulled him through the kids and into the house. "What is going on?" she asked. "Well they knew they were still in trouble for some things, s they asked me what needed done. I casually suggested getting the decorations down, and vacuuming the carpet." Eric said. He and Jackie both glanced over at the carpet. Much to their amazement, it had been properly cleaned and vacuumed. Eric and Jackie both smiled. They were too exhausted from work that day to say anything to the kids.

January 5th, 2000 

Eric awoke suddenly around 4:30 that morning. He had slept great until he was startled awake. He looked to his right and Jackie wasn't there. Almost in a panic Eric arose until his eyes landed on what had startled him, Jackie was in their bathroom doing her hair, when she accidently dropped her curling iron. It landed on an old spring toy in the bathroom and had launched a rubber projectile that hit the mirror, causing it to shatter. It was the shattering that gave Eric a horrible flashback to those days in Africa, shattering glass, bullets and death of young children all around him. He closed his eyes hoping it would go away, but he could get it to go away and let out a deep growl. Jackie heard this growl. It had been years since she had heard that growl and it scared her every time she heard it. It meant he was one step away from an all out flashback, complete with how he survived. It pained Jackie to see the all out flashback and decided to try stopping it, for Eric's sake.

Walking back to the bed, she softly said "Eric, Eric it's me, it's ok. You're home with me Eric." She said slowly grabbing his shoulder. Eric felt something grab his shoulder and twisted around to try throwing it off, but then he her a soft voice brought him back to his senses, and he lessened the tension in his body. Jackie felt the tension decrease and she relaxed, knowing she had pulled him back from a full on episode.

"What happened?" Eric asked. "I dropped my curling iron and it hit our old rubber disc launcher. Well a rubber disc launched and broke my mirror, causing a large shattering noise" She sad, looking disappointed. "I'm sorry I woke you and caused you to have that flashback " Erick glanced at her and embraced her "It's ok, it doesn't always happen, the best thing you did was pull me out of it " he said smiling as he leaned over and kissed her "At least your Ok. That's the most important thing to me. " She smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

The moment didn't last long as they heard Tommy and Brie dishing insults at each other in the kitchen. Jackie snickered and hurried out the door to stop the fight. Eric silently counted to ten, and sure enough as he reached ten he heard Jackie screech and the sound of her slapping their two head together. He smiled at the fact that Jackie was never afraid to use their heads against them. Eric got up and got dressed and went downstairs to join his family.

Jan. 5th, 2000 11:30AM

Over in the Forman's house, Kitty and Red had just gotten back from their lawyers office. "You know, that's one of the best ideas Eric has had" Kitty said with a smile. "Ya it is" Red agreed with a halfhearted smile. He was glad Eric and Jackie had suggested it when they did. He had gotten Kitty to sign the papers that allowed Eric to take possession of the house if Kitty and Red could no longer handle it, and while signing the papers, Red had noticed Kitty was beginning to have issues with fine motor skills in her hand, as she struggled to sign the papers. Looking back at his wife, Red had an idea. "C'mon Kitty, let just sit down and enjoy a movie. We deserve this." He said, as she looked him in the eyes, knowing he just wanted her to relax. "Ok Red" she said, as she moved to sit on the couch. She prayed to herself that this was not the beginning of the end for her, as she looked to the ceiling and silently said "Dear God, let me fight it."

_Sorry, I know this was a short filler chapter, but it was needed to move the story forward a bit._

_Kitty has begun to lose some of the motor skills_, _but Kitty's stubbornness hasn't subsided in the slightest._

_Will the rest of the gang reveal the moments that almost cost them a relationship? Stay tuned, as Eric has a big surprise for Red_

_Please review._


	9. Chapter 9: The Medical Trial

_A post card gives Red an idea for Kitty. Eric has a surprise for Red, and Jackie surprises Eric at work_

**Chapter 9: The Medical trial**

January 14th, 2000

"Junk, Junk" Red said as he glanced through the mail. As he set it down, he spotted a card from the hospital. Curious, he picked it up to see what it was about. "This is a postcard for Kitty Forman. Kenosha Medical Center, with the aid of the University of Wisconsin, in conjunction with UCLA Medical Center, is running some trials of a new discovered treatment to battle Motor Neuron Disease. We reviewed your medical history and feel that you are a candidate for this test" The postcard said. "Hmm" Red thought, " I think I'll mention this to Kitty right now" he said, walking through the swinging door. "Kitty, I have something I need to talk to you about" Red said as he sat down next to Kitty. "About what?" she asked. Red took a deep breath and explained the postcard he read. "Do you think it's worth a shot?" Kitty asked, looking up at Red. "It couldn't hurt. I mean we did declare the house to be Eric's 3 days ago, so if anything goes wrong we have nothing to worry about. And if it goes right, we have a house we don't have to pay taxes on" Red said. "Plus if this thing works, you could be back to your old self, you know, with all the cooking and the dancing and the parties" Red said as Kitty looked up at him. Kitty nodded, "I guess it couldn't hurt" she said standing up. "Let's go down there and get me signed up" Kitty said. "Sure thing" red said, grabbing the keys off the coffee table and following his wife to the door.

Point Place Elementary 

"Ok class, let's settle down before we go outside, let's go over some rules" Eric said, as the class quieted down. "Ok first off, let's not have another wrestling match in the rock pit. Some people got hurt and we don't need someone seeing blood everywhere" he said, as some of the boys giggled. "Now if you guys behave this recess, I have arranged it with the principal to let us have a staff vs. students snowball fight for each of the grades." Eric said to a cheer from his students. "Now Ready set go," he said opening the door, allowing the students out into the snowy playground. Turning around and walking towards his classroom, he couldn't help but snicker. He loved those kids and was happy to get the results of the testing back, showing they had all passed the 1st half of the standardized test. Sitting down at his desk, he decided to call his Dad. "Hello" Red said on the other line. "Hey dad , this is Eric. I've got a surprise for you" He said, as he could hear Red shift in his seat on the other end. "What kind of surprise?" Red asked. "The best kind" Eric replied. "Look Dad, I know how much you love a certain type of car. So I put some money away a saved up and talked to a guy and got you a special kind of car. To make it a surprise, I put the keys inside the car and had it wrapped. The car is parked in the little alley next to my backyard. Go find your car and enjoy" Eric said, as he heard Red hang up. Smiling, Eric turned around to double check his lesson plan for the next section. As he was reading over the plan, he heard a soft tap on his door. Turning around, Eric saw Jackie standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. "How's my loveable Teddy bear?" she asked as she walked towards him. "Oh well I don't know" he said in a sarcastic tone. She snickered at his joke as she took him in an embrace. "So why do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in the middle of the school day?" Eric asked flashing her a smile. "Oh nothing, I was running some errands and thought I would stop in and surprise you" She said as she playfully poked him. "Oh you little you" he said as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Ewww" could be heard, interrupting the kiss. Eric had lost track of time and turned to see his whole class standing near the door with wrinkled faces, 'Oh goodness" Jackie said quietly to Eric, a slight pang of fear could be seen in her eyes. Turning back to his class 'Oh sorry guys, I never introduced this lady to you did I?" Eric said as his class shook their heads. "He shot Jackie a glance that told her to play along. "Class, I would like you to meet the woman who makes me smile everyday , the same way I make you guys smile" He said with a grin, "But who is she?" one of the little girls asked. "This is Mrs. Forman." Eric said "But she doesn't like being called that, so we'll call her Mrs. Sunshine" Eric said to a roar of giggles from the class. "So what do you say we let Mrs. Sunshine go so we can get to our art project?" Eric said. Jackie turned and gave Eric a peck on the cheek and smiled at the class as they all waved at her.

"Bye guys, don't be too hard on Mr. Forman" she said with a wink as the kids snickered. Walking out of the classroom, Jackie couldn't help but smile 'He really loves his job and loves kids" she said as she walked up the hallway. 'Oh Mrs. Burkhart-Forman, I'm so glad I found you" the school principal said, as Jackie stopped to look at him. "What can I help you with Mr. Smith" Jackie said as she approached him. 'Well it's regarding my daughter" He began 'She is the cheer team captain in high school and she is on the honor roll. She wants to go to college but no one has given her a tryout. I heard you worked for the University so I was wondering if maybe you could talk to her and see her in action?" The principal asked. 'This girl sounds like a good fit' Jackie thought. "Ok Mr. Smith. Here's what I can do. Give this card to your daughter for me." She said, handing him one of her business cards. "Have her call me and I'll set up a couple of times to talk to her. And I'll see her in action at one of the basketball games this weekend" She said. "Thank you thank you" Mr. Smith responded. "Oh it's no problem. But I've got to run some more errands so I gotta run, But I expect to hear from her tonight" Jackie said. Turning, she walked outside and towards her car. 'Wow this really has been a good day' she thought as she opened the door and got in. 'Hmmm' she thought as she turned on the car. "I wonder what Eric's surprise for Red really was?" she wondered as she turned on the heater in the car.

Alley Next to Eric's House

Red had gotten the phone call from Eric just as he and Kitty got back from signing up for the medical trial. Wondering what kind of car Eric could have gotten him, Red rushed out to the alley where Eric said it would be. Sure enough, as Red rounded the corner, he could see a car wrapped in wrapping paper. Running up to it, Red tore into the wrapping, revealing a 1956 Corvette. 'My god it's beautiful" Red said, as he ran his hand along the side of the car. My god it is in like new condition" Red said as he rounded the rear of the car. As he reached the passenger door, he saw the keys sitting on the seat, along with a note. Grabbing the keys, Red picked up the note. "I know you will enjoy not paying taxes on the house. So I decided to get you something else you could enjoy. Don't worry, Ive got the plates and insurance covered on this. I know you enjoyed this car when you had one. So this is my treat. Best, Eric" the note read. Red smiled as he read the note. 'Man, Eric really is something special Red said, as he sat down in the drivers seat. Turning on the car, he decided to drive it around and pull it into the driveway.


	10. Chapter 10: Life's Ugly Head

_Eric got Red the car of his dreams, and Jackie is hard at work. As the gang surprise each other, no one would expect one event to occur_

**Chapter 10: Life's Ugly Head**

February 4th, 2000

"Floor it Red" Kitty said, as Red merged on to highway 41. Red and Kitty had decided to go to Green Bay as a little get away, celebrating the Doctors report that so far, the medical trial seems to be working. But there was one other stop they planned to make in Green Bay. Red looked at his wife, 'But Kitty, we are in a '56 corvette. Capable of some very high speeds" he said, looking back at the road. 'Red I don't care. We never know when my last ride is going to be, and I wanna feel the rush of racing down highway 41 in the passenger seat of a corvette" Kitty pleaded. Red nodded, as he floored the corvette, pulling into the fast lane.

Point Place High conference room #3

"Oh thank you for bringing that Olivia" Jackie said, as Olivia set her transcripts on the table next to Jackie. Olivia then walked around and took a seat in a chair opposite of Jackie, looking at Jackie very nervously. As she reached for the transcripts, Jackie could sense the nervousness. As she sat back in her chair, Jackie smiled. "Now Olivia, why are you so nervous?" Jackie asked. "Well, first, because my Dad set this up. I don't know if he has expectations or not on this. And, this is the first meeting I've had with a college that has any chance of me being a cheerleader in college. Butler turned me down because my GPA was better than the cheer team average, and they said I was too pretty to compete." Olivia answered, trying to push away the nerves. Jackie bounced her pen off her cheeks after she heard what Olivia said. 'Interesting " Jackie began. Looking at Olivia, she asked "Do you mind if I take a few moments to examine your records". Olivia shook her head. 'Oh not at all. Take your time" she said, leaning back in her chair. Smiling, Jackie leaned forward and grabbed the rest of Olivia's transcript.

Leaning back in her chair, Jackie examined Olivia's records. Olivia has a 3.96 cumulative GPA, member of the National Honor society, ranked number 2 in her class. 'I like what I see here' Jackie thought, setting the records back on the table. Looking at Olivia, 'So Olivia, tell me about your cheer team experience and how that has helped you in life' Jackie said, taking out a pen and notepad. Olivia didn't notice, but looked happily at Jackie "Well for starters I have on varsity cheer for 4 years now. I was named Captain my junior year. I believe that this experience has helped me in life because I have to deal with so many different kinds of people. To keep the team together, I have had to effectively communicate with them as well as acting as moderator when disagreements arise. I have learned patience when under pressure, and I learned to never panic when things don't go perfect" she said, as Jackie jotted some notes down, smiling. Looking back at Olivia, Jackie couldn't stop smiling. "Ok" Jackie began "I have been scouting you at some of these recent home games. You seemed to have the team under control. I did notice that none of the team flipped out when one of your routines went wrong and your flier dislocated her shoulder." Nodding at Olivia, Jackie continued "I have to say, I'm very impressed by what I see here. I am taking a copy of your files with me to the University tomorrow when I meet with some people. I think you are an excellent example of what we are looking for at the University. I will be in touch to check up on you and to set up a follow up meeting to I can tell you what I've been able to do. How does that sound?" She asked, as she stood up and extended her hand. Olivia stood up and shook her hand, smiling "Sounds Good Mrs. Burkhart-Forman. I look forward to hearing from you" "Me too" Jackie smiled as she looked at the clock "Oh dear, you better get going, you have practice in 15 minutes" Jackie said, as Olivia scurried out the door. Jackie smiled as she packed up her copies of Olivia's files.

Suddenly, Jackie heard a tapping at the door. Looking up, she saw Brooke standing there smiling. "Brooke, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked as she gave Brooke a hug. "Well Michael is here giving a presentation on the dangers of reckless driving. And I heard a rumor that you were here having some meetings with potential cheerleaders for the University and decided to poke me head in" Brooke replied. Jackie nodded. "So how's Sheboygan?" Jackie asked as her and Brooke sat down. 'Really great actually' Brooke began 'Michael was recognized for the decrease in the county teen crime rate. And I was named literary consultant to the Sheboygan school board." "Good for both of you" Jackie said, patting Brooke on the back. "Ya it is. How's everything been here in Point place?" Brooke asked. 'Oh interesting if you can believe that' Jackie began 'First, the Forman's signed the house and property over to us. So we now own both houses. Kitty signed up for a clinical trial as a tester for a new treatment they came up with for her disease. Eric bought Red a '56 corvette so Red has been happy as clam" Jackie said, noticing the surprise on Brooke's face. Smiling, Jackie continued with the story as broke looked on in interest.

Point Place Elementary

"Ok Class, show me your best Packers creation." Eric said, as all the students put down their crayons and glue. Walking around the room, Eric nodded in amazement at all the creativity in his students. Stopping in the front of the room, 'Ok class, there is only one way to judge who has the best one' Eric began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
Turning, Eric was greeted by Fez, pockets stuffed with small piece of Candy. 'Fez' Eric exclaimed as he hugged him. 'Can I borrow some of that candy for the class?" Eric asked quietly. Fez nodded as Eric turned around toward the class. 'Class, why don't you say hi to an old friend of mine, Fez' Eric said, pointing to Fez. "What does he do?" the class asked. "Well, my friend is a real life guy who works for the front office, of the Packers" Eric said. "Cool, can we touch him?" The students asked as they all rushed Fez. "After a bit" Fez began, "First I want to give you all a present and see your Packer creations" Fez said, as all the kids scurried back to their spots. "First off, my friend has been kind enough to give you all some candy" Eric said, smiling as the kids greedily reached out for a piece of candy. Fez couldn't help but laugh as he saw their eyes at the mention of Candy.  
As Fez finished handing out candy, the bell rang for recess, and the kids were gone in a flash. 'So what brings you by man? Eric asked. "Well I had a PR stop at the coffee shop this morning, and I figured why not drop by and see Eric while I'm in town" Fez said smiling. "Well thank you Fez. Would you mind staying long enough to be the guest judge for best Packer creation?" Eric asked. "Oh I would be glad to" Fez said. Turning towards Eric, "You really have done a wonderful job with those kids. They are so well behaved, and they weren't pushy. They didn't screech and you aren't pulling your hair out" Fez said as both he and Eric chuckled.

'Ya I know, all my students love me, the parents love me, the principal loves me. I keep the kids in tow with the good ole rewards system. They don't always get a reward, but they know that if they behave, sooner or later it gets them a reward" Eric said smiling. Fez nodded. "Ya I heard some rumors in Green Bay that you are one of the finalists in the running for Elementary School Teacher of the Year, and Wisconsin's Board of Education Excellence in Teaching Award" Fez said, as Eric sat back in his chair surprised. "Cool" Eric said, nodding. "It'd be cool if I win. But if I don't nothing changes here" He said smiling as Fez joined in on the smile. As the quieter bell rung, Eric turned to Fez.

"Here they come, they are so excited to have a guest today" he said patting Fez on the back. After the students all took their seats, Eric went back to the front of the room. "Ok class, before we start the judging, there is a slight change of plans. Our guest from the Packers front office has volunteered to be the judge" Eric said, as the whole class smiled. Fez smiled as he began looking at all the creations.

Green Bay

"No thank you sir" Donna yelled, slamming the phone down. Donna had been fighting with the contractors all day about what kind of flooring they were supposed to be putting in, as the contractor insisted they said laminate, but Fez and Donna had said Oak wood floors. Donna was ready to punch a wall, but was interrupted by a horn she hadn't heard in years. Stepping outside, Donna could see a 56 corvette pulling. Running to the car, Donna could see Kitty and Red sitting there laughing. As Kitty got out, Donna hugged her. 'Kitty, Red. What brings you guys by?" Donna asked. "Well we were going shopping, and we were wondering if we could bring Lucy with" Kitty explained. Donna nodded, "Oh this is perfect. Me and Ricardo were planning on going to the go kart track but Lucy didn't want to come. Hang on a sec, I'll go get her" Donna said, as she ran back in the house. Moments later, she emerged with a smiling Lucy in tow. Without Second thought, Lucy hopped in the corvette as red started the engine. Donna waved, 'You guys be safe, we'll see you later" she said, as the car pulled out of the driveway.

Eric's house 8:45PM

"So Kelso was giving a presentation against reckless driving?" Eric asked, as Jackie nodded., neither one of them able to contain their laughter. "So what was Kelso supposed to do after the presentation?" Eric asked. "Oh he went back on duty as soon as he got back to Sheboygan." She said, as her and Eric finished putting away the clean dishes. Eric smiled as Jackie went into the living room and settled in for their weekly couples movie night. Eric poured 2 glasses of wine, and entered the living room. As he handed one to Jackie, they were interrupted by a ringing noise. Looking at the table, Eric could see it was his cell phone. Groaning, Eric reached over and picked it up. "Hello" he said, as Jackie moved closer to listen in. "Hello is this Eric Forman?" a male voice asked, as Eric replied "Yes it is". "Hi Eric, this is Tom from St. Nick Hospital in Sheboygan. I'm calling to inform you about one Michael Kelso. " The man said, as Eric and Jackie froze. "This evening, there was a shootout at a local movie theater. Michael was one of the first on scene. Michael was shot 6 times and remains in Critical condition. His wife has asked me to have you come up to the hospital" the man finished. Jackie looked at Eric with wide eyes but nodded. "Ya I'll be there as soon as I can" Eric replied, hanging up the phone. Looking back at Jackie, he gave her a peck on the cheek before darting out the door.

Jackie took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, hoping to make a small snack, but yet another phone ringing interrupted her. 'Ugh' She thought as she walked over an picked it up. "Hello?" a female voice said on the other end. "Kat?" Jackie replied 'What's wrong?". "It's Steven and our daughter Brooke" she said, her voice slightly cracking. "What's wrong with them?" Jackie asked. "They were supposed to be home an hour ago" Kat replied. "Where were they coming from?" Jackie asked. "They said they went to Minneapolis for some records convention." Kat said. "Have you tried calling him?" Jackie asked. "Yes. But he hasn't picked up. What If something happened to them Jackie?" Kat asked, worry crossing her voice. Sitting at the table, Jackie took a deep breath 'Ok Kat, calm down." Jackie began "Don't always think the worst in times like this. I know there are areas between Madison and Minneapolis that have no cell service. I also heard there were long construction delays just inside the Wisconsin border, within a dead zone. So Kat. Take a deep breath and calm down. They will be home. And Kat, if they aren't home by you should worry. And that's when you call me back" Jackie said, slightly annoyed. "Ok thank you Jackie" Kat said hanging up the phone. Setting the phone on the table, Jackie groaned. While she liked how protective Kat was, she hated how panicked she would get over little things. 'I've got so much else to worry about. But I'll stop while I'm in Madison tomorrow" Jackie said, as she got up to finish making her snack.

_Kelso was injured in a police shootout at a movie theater and Eric is on his way to see him. Jackie has assured Kat that Hyde will show up. But does he? Or does Jackie have to go to Madison 6 hours earlier than expected?_

_Stay tuned. _


End file.
